


Bad Days Can Easily Turn Into Good Days

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has had quite the stressful day and Dean decides that he <i>definitely</i> needs some stress relief. Dean leaves the method of it up to Cas and Cas decides that he'd like to try something out, something new. A little pink vibrator that they had previously bought but never used. It's needless to say that it gets put to good use...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Days Can Easily Turn Into Good Days

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I wrote this a while back but I stashed it away for future use and it definitely needs to be used now because I just watched like three or four episodes of SPN and one of them was the one where Dean and Cas meet and my heart just did a little sigh <3 So, anyways, I hope that you guys like this, I know that they're both kinda quick to orgasm? But hopefully you guys don't care!!

“Dean!” Castiel called out as he entered the house. Dean cringed, wondering just exactly it was that he had done this time.

Castiel entered the house, grocery bags in hand as he shut the front door with his foot, looking over at Dean, obviously aggravated. Dean, who was lying back on the couch, blinked up at him. “You know what my first wish would be if I had three wishes?” Castiel began, simply standing there, staring Dean down. Dean blinked again.

“Um… no?” Dean replied, wondering where Cas was going with this.

“It would be that you would fix the porch light,” Castiel informed Dean before heading off to the kitchen to put the grocery bags down. Dean couldn’t help but grin a little as he called out,

“What would the other two be?”

Dean heard Castiel scoff loudly from the kitchen as the bags rustled and Dean heard Castiel begin to put the groceries away. Dean begrudgingly got up to help because he could tell that Castiel hadn’t had a good day.

Dean wandered into the kitchen, reaching into bags and opening their cabinets, putting things away as Castiel did the same. “Bad day?” Dean inquired, and Castiel just sighed, leaning against the counter and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“In a sense,” he sighed. “It was just very long and particularly stressful,” he told Dean, who smiled softly, wandering over from his side of the island counter to Castiel’s side.

“Sounds like you need some stress relief,” Dean began, slipping his arm around Castiel’s waist. Castiel tried to hide it, but he couldn’t help but smile softly at the touch. Dean brought him in for a sweet, chaste kiss that Castiel relaxed into. Dean pulled away and leaned his forehead against Cas’, looking him in the eye. “What’s gonna make you feel better, huh? I can cook dinner tonight, we can watch a movie, take a bath.” Dean laid a gentle kiss to the line of Cas’ jaw, trailing a few more down from there. “Anything that will make you feel better,” Dean said softly.

“ _Anything_?” Castiel inquired, and Dean nodded. Castiel smirked a bit, bringing one hand up to Dean’s waist, the other to card through his hair. Dean rarely said that he was up for _anything_ , so Castiel knew he had to take this opportunity and run with it.

Castiel hummed softly as he tilted his chin up, thinking it over. He could tell by the way Dean was laying tender kisses down his neck that he had an idea of what Dean wanted to do, and Castiel was starting to melt onto the same page. He thought it over a little more, chewing on his bottom lip before it hit him. He grinned widely, nuzzling Dean’s head. “You remember that phase that we went through where we tried to make our sex life more kinky?” Castiel inquired, and Dean pulled away from his neck to look at him.

“I think you mean you tried to make things more kinky,” Dean replied, and Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Alright, fine, maybe it was my idea and I did the research,” Castiel relented. Dean quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Where is this going?” Dean questioned, and Castiel looked down, avoiding Dean’s gaze with a wicked smirk.

“Well, we bought a fair amount of stuff…” Castiel began, his gaze slowly creeping back up towards Dean’s. “We tried most of it but there was one thing that we never got to trying,” he continued. Dean searched his brain to try and come up with the answer, but there were so many things that they had bought and tried that he wasn’t sure he was going to find it. But, Cas sure knew what it was. “A little pink remote controlled vibrator,” Castiel said, looking Dean right in the eye. Dean could tell from his gaze that Cas was already dead set on using this thing. “If you don’t want to try it then that’s fine, but, y’know, it’s brand new, still in the box,” Castiel said, his tone inviting.

“Is it gonna make you feel better?” Dean asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer already. Sure enough, Castiel nodded vigorously. Dean sighed and smiled. He did have to admit that he was a little curious to see how this thing would work out.

“Alright, you go upstairs and get it out of the box, I’ll be up in a second, I’m just gonna finish putting these groceries away, alright?” Dean inquired, and Castiel nodded, giving Dean a quick kiss before scurrying off towards the bedroom.

It didn’t take Dean long to put the groceries away since now that Cas had put the image of them using that vibrator for the first time anticipation was beginning to run through him. Once he was done he hurried up the stairs, heading to the bedroom where Castiel was already naked on the bed, carefully putting batteries into the remote. “Did it come with batteries?” Dean inquired as he made quick work of all his clothes so that he could crawl up on the bed with Cas. Castiel shook his head.

“I knew that it didn’t so I put the batteries by the box a while back,” he explained, clicking the cap back onto the remote. He pressed a button and sure enough, a faint buzzing was heard as the toy was clicked on. Cas grinned, clicking it off. He handed both the remote and the vibrator to Dean, who took them in his hands. “All yours now,” he said, and Dean wasn’t quite sure if Cas was talking about the vibrator or Cas himself. Or both, for that matter. But Dean simply set them aside for a moment, scooting closer to Cas.

“Well, lemme kiss you first,” Dean grumbled, causing Cas to grin as Dean drew him in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet at first, fairly chaste, but then Castiel parted his lips, eager to feel Dean’s tongue slide into his mouth.

Castiel let out a soft moan at the familiar taste of Dean, his hand coming up to cup the back of Dean’s neck as Dean’s hand caressed Cas’ cheek. The kiss was slow, but it grew heated as Dean pressed closer to Castiel, feeling the heat of his body against his own. Soft noises were made into the kiss as Dean pulled back to take Cas’ lower lip between his teeth. Castiel keened, uttering a soft moan as Dean sucked it into his mouth, suckling on it before letting it go.

Dean moved down to nip and suck over Castiel’s jaw line, doing the same with the sensitive skin of Cas’ neck until he heard Castiel panting. Dean rested a hand on his thigh, smoothing it upwards until he reached Cas’ half hard cock. Dean wrapped his fist around it and gave it an encouraging stroke that earned a little gasp from Castiel.

Dean pulled away to Cas’ great aggravation, and went to reach in the bedside table drawer for lube. Once he had found it he pulled back to give Castiel one more kiss that turned desperate and furious as Cas’ hands slid all over Dean’s body. Dean pulled away, panting. “You okay on all fours?” Dean inquired, and Dean saw lust cloud Castiel’s eyes as he hurriedly nodded and rolled over so that he was on his hands and knees.

Dean licked his lips at the sight of Cas’ ass stuck out like that. It was a sight that never failed to make his mouth water. 

Dean squeezed some lube out onto a few fingers, rubbing them together and warming them up before he pressed one to Castiel’s entrance. Cas let out a soft sigh as Dean slipped his finger in, working it in and out of Cas with care.

Both Dean and Cas were definitely eager tonight, however, so it wasn’t long before a second finger joined the first. Castiel wiggled around a bit, waiting for Dean to seek out and find that sweet spot inside of Castiel that always made him moan. Sure enough, when Dean found it, Castiel let out a soft moan, his hips thrusting backwards onto Dean’s fingers. Dean smiled at the sight and added a third finger, letting Cas fuck himself back on them.

Finally, when Castiel was stretched enough, Dean pulled his fingers out despite the noise of disatisfaction that Castiel let out. Dean reached over, grabbing the remote and the vibrator and clicking the vibrator on to the lowest setting. Castiel heard the sound of it buzzing and his whole body rushed with anticipation. Dean’s body did the same as he poured a bit of lube on it and took a breath. “You ready?” Dean inquired, and Castiel nodded. Dean bit his lip as he held the vibrator, reaching underneath Castiel’s legs and first placing it lightly on Cas’ cock. Castiel let out a soft moan as Dean trailed it lightly along his cock and along his balls until Castiel finally whined,

“Dean,” his tone bordering on annoyed. Dean smirked and finally brought the vibrator back to tease lightly at Cas’ rim. He didn’t do much teasing though, instead he just slipped it in, getting it so it was nestled right against Cas’ prostate. Castiel arched his back with a long groan. “Oh, God,” he muttered, his hips twitching into the sensations, the fiery sparks that were being sent up his spine. Dean smoothed his leg down Cas’ outer thigh, waiting until he spoke up again. “More, Dean, fuck, more,” he managed, and Dean was not going to deny him that so he took the remote, turning it up to the next setting. Cas moaned fairly loudly, his spine starting to bow forwards. Dean smiled at the sight, and it was then that an idea hit him.

Cas thought that Dean would just let the vibrator run it’s course and probably fuck Cas afterwards. So, to say the least, Cas did not expect Dean’s tongue hot and wet against his rim. Cas practically screamed, his hips shooting back towards Dean’s face. He felt Dean’s hands come up to steady his hips as Dean went to work, doing everything he could with his tongue to get Cas to fall apart. And he was doing a damn good job.

Cas moaned and groaned, grinding his hips back as much as he could, his fists clenching in the sheets. He honestly didn’t expect the vibrator to be as good as it was. But, with the way it was positioned, and then add Dean’s tongue to the mix, it was better than he had imagined. A lot better. He could feel heat rushing through him, pleasure boiling at the pt of his stomach. And then it got even better because Dean turned the vibrator up to the highest setting.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Cas gasped as Dean began humming, even more vibrations being sent through his tongue. “Don’t stop, Dean, fuck, don’t stop,” Castiel groaned, feeling the familiar pulsing of heat in his lower abdomen. “Dean, ah, fuck, Dean, I’m close,” Castiel told Dean, who slid his hands up Castiel’s sides, never taking his tongue away from Cas’ rim. “Dean, touch me, please, need you to touch me,” Castiel moaned. Dean tried to hold back a grin as he took one hand, bringing it up to roll Castiel’s balls in his hand before moving forwards, stroking his cock once, twice, and…

“Dean!” Castiel cried out, his hips twitching, thigh muscles quivering as he came over Dean’s fist and all over the sheets with a long groan.

Dean pulled away from Castiel and switched the vibrator off letting Cas just collapse on the bed with another groan. “That was, that was good, that was really fucking great,” Castiel panted, and Dean grinned.

“You sure looked like you were enjoying yourself,” Dean mused, looking down at Cas, who glanced over his shoulder and caught sight of Dean’s cock that was still achingly hard.

“You haven’t even come yet,” Cas murmured, and Dean just eyed Cas, who cleared his throat, got back up on his hands and knees, waggled his ass, and spoke. “First get the vibrator out of my ass, and then fuck me,” Castiel instructed. Dean raised an eyebrow.

“You’re not even hard, Cas,” he told Cas, who just grinned a little.

“Doesn’t matter. I still like having your cock inside me,” he countered, and Dean simply eyed him for a minute before sighing.

“Alright, if you say so,” Dean muttered as he slipped his fingers inside of Cas and slipped out the vibrator, placing it aside.

“And we’re using that thing again,” Castiel said, nodding towards the vibrator. Dean smiled and nodded as he rose up onto his knees, grabbing the lube.

“Not gonna argue with that,” Dean said as he drizzled a good amount of lube onto his cock. Once he was done, he tossed the bottle aside and lined himself up with Cas. “You ready?” Dean inquired. Cas’ response was to shove his hips back so that the head of Dean’s cock slipped past his rim. Dean grinned a bit as he slowly pushed in until his hips were flush with Cas’ ass. “Fuck,” Dean groaned as he adjusted, taking in the feeling of being inside of Castiel. It was one that was always perfect, no matter what.

Dean circled his hips a bit before pulling out and thrusting back in. He did the same thing over and over until he had a rhythm going. But, Cas interrupted that rhythm. He shoved his hips back into Dean’s. “C’mon, Dean, I know you wanna fuck me harder than that,” Castiel said, glancing over his shoulder to catch eye contact with Dean. Dean pulled out as thrusted back in, more roughly this time. “Still kinda weak,” Castiel informed him. Dean huffed a breath of laughter, giving another thrust that had Cas jolting forwards. Castiel smiled a bit. “You’re getting somewhere,” he told Dean who flat out growled, thrusting into Cas as hard as he could and as hard as he wanted to. “Fuck, yes, Dean, just like that,” Castiel groaned, arching his back into it. Dean gripped Castiel’s sides harshly, likely leaving bruises the next day.

Sure, Cas wasn’t hard or anything, but he wasn’t lying when he’d said he liked having Dean’s cock inside of him. He knew he wasn’t going to come again, but one of his favorite things was Dean fucking him roughly, and he was damned if he wasn’t going to enjoy it anyways.

Dean was definitely enjoying it as much as as Cas was, if not more. The sight of Cas as he had been previously, ass in the air, begging for more, it had been enough to get Dean hard and   
then some. And as he thrusted his hips into Cas like the world was going to end the next day, all he could see was that previous picture of Cas and it only brought him closer to the edge of his orgasm.

“Fuck, Cas, I’m close,” Dean panted as he grabbed Cas’ hips pulling them back onto his own. Castiel moaned loudly in response, simply letting Dean fuck into him harshly and roughly and perfectly. Dean closed his eyes, biting his lip harshly as he slowly felt his orgasm wash over him, hot and sweet and oh so wonderful. “Cas, oh, God,” Dean groaned as his head lolled back, his hips stuttering until he was buried deep inside of Cas, who was panting just as much as Dean. Dean paused for a moment before he finally pulled out, collapsing next to Cas who did the same.

The two simply laid together, catching their breaths and letting their heart rates slow. “First of all, I’m gonna sleep for a week, and second of all, I’m not gonna walk for a week,” Castiel grumbled, causing Dean to laugh.

“I’m in the same boat with you,” Dean sighed as he wrapped an arm around Castiel and pulled him close. Castiel sighed as he curled up next to Dean, nuzzling his head into the crook of Dean’s neck. Castiel smiled, looking up at Dean.

“You still gonna cook dinner?” Cas inquired, and Dean groaned, remembering what he had said earlier.

“What do you want?” Dean murmured, looking down at Cas. Cas thought for a moment.

“You could just warm up that leftover lasagna,” Castiel suggested. 

“Anything that doesn’t involve me cooking is good,” Dean said, and Castiel smiled, placing a kiss on Dean’s neck.

“I love you,” Cas muttered into Dean’s skin. Dean smiled and ran a hand through Cas’ hair.

“I thought we were discussing dinner,” Dean murmured, and Cas smiled, nudging him. Dean smiled back. “I love you too, Cas,” he replied, placing one last kiss on Cas’ head. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, tell me what you guys thought!! Comments mean the world to me :D You guys can find me [over here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) on my tumblr for most of your needs (or just some of them depending on your situation.) Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope that you are all doing wonderful <3


End file.
